This invention relates generally to a receptacle and more specifically to a receptacle having a cover which is pivotal between open and closed positions.
There are many known receptacles having pivotally mounted covers or flip tops. One of these known receptacles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,229 and includes a cover having a front section which is secured by adhesive to an upper portion of a front panel of the receptacle. Upon lifting of the cover, the front section of the cover separates the upper portion of the front panel from a lower portion of the front panel to expose the contents of the receptacle.
Another receptacle having a pivotally mounted cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,614. The receptacle disclosed in this patent includes a sealing tab which is releasably attached to an upper edge of a front panel of the receptacle. The sealing tab is secured by adhesive to an inner surface of the front panel. A pair of locking or retaining tabs are also connected with the upper edge of the front panel along fold lines. The retaining tabs cooperate with flaps on the inside of the cover to hold the cover closed after the receptacle has initially been opened.